


Whispers and Nightmares

by Lollikins



Series: At Home In Your Arms [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Kang Yeosang, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: As Yeosang and Seonghwa's relationship begins to evolve, whispers and nightmares from previous lives begin to infiltrate Yeosang's sleeping hours.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: At Home In Your Arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Whispers and Nightmares

_ The sweat on his honey kissed skin glistened in the candlelight. He admired him. He adored him. He worshipped him. He loved him. He would continue to do so until the day he died in his service. Seonghwa’s head dipped over his writing desk, Yeosang rushed forward toward him. “Master, it’s late… you should sleep.”  _

_ “This is important, I must finish it before the morning.” Seonghwa looked up at Yeosang and smiled gently, as he reached to lay his hand against his cheek.  _

_ “You’re not well master, please.” Yeosang laid his hand over Seonghwa’s.  _

_ “I am almost finished, just a few more lines. Wait for me.” He offered a wan smile, his face a mask of weariness and pain.  _

_ The vindictive harpy’s venom had ravaged Seonghwa’s body. It was a miracle he had survived her hate but her treachery had been discovered. She had been made to pay for her crimes but Seonghwa had suffered greatly. He would have taken his suffering a thousand times over to see his master smile as he once had. He knew their time was short. Yeosang covered his mouth with both hands to hold the sobs within. Tears spilled over his clasped hands as he watched Seonghwa struggling to finish his last great work, the piece that would ensure his legacy, the piece that would ensure a comfortable future for his family and his lover.  _

_ As the sun crested over the horizon, he laid down his brush. He turned his head to Yeosang who hovered nearby. “I will sleep now.”  _

_ Yeosang nodded and helped him to his bed, taking a cool cloth to bathe his face and neck. Seonghwa watched him with tired eyes, “Do you remember the first time I took you to my bed?”  _

_ Their eyes met and Yeosang nodded, “I loved you even then.”  _

_ “Only then?” Seonghwa wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s, stilling his movements.  _

_ “No, I loved you long before.”  _

_ “Even when you said you hated me?”  _

_ “I have never hated you. There were times I wished that I could but I never could.” Yeosang sighed and offered a smile to his lover.  _

_ “Lay with me.”  _

_ Yeosang laid down, stretching out beside his friend, teacher, master, and lover.  _

_ “Promise me something…” His voice was so quiet now.  _

_ “Anything, you need but ask.” Yeosang’s eyes shone bright with unshed tears.  _

_ “In our next life…”  _

_ “No- There is still plenty of time for us in this life. Please don-”  _

_ “Yeosang, you were always quick and clever. You know we are out of time as well as I do. That is why, in our next life you must promise me, you will find me. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will find me.”  _

_ A tear broke free and slipped down over the birthmark that rested beside Yeosang’s eye. He nodded, “I will find you. I will always find you.”  _

_ “I love you, Yeosang. I will always love you, every step we take, each life we live, my love for you will only grow stronger. Nothing will keep me from you and only death can tear me from your side. You do believe me don’t you?”  _

_ The tears now poured freely, his bottom lip trembled and he sniffed as he nodded, “I believe you. How can I not? No one has ever given me their love as freely as you have. Please…”  _

_ He wanted to scream, to plead for Seonghwa to stay with him but he, better than anyone, knew the constant pain his lover suffered and how weak his body had grown. He had been so strong and vibrant, a smile his ready companion. It would only be selfish to ask more from him now. Yeosang leaned forward and pressed his tear stained lips to Seonghwa’s. Weakly, his kiss was returned.  _

_ “Do not rush to see me. Live long and find happiness after I am gone.” Seonghwa winced as pain shot through him but it did not compare to knowing he was leaving his beloved alone.  _

_ That was a promise he did not wish to keep but still he nodded. “I will.”  _

_ Seonghwa nodded and closed his eyes, “Good. I will rest now, for a little while...”  _

_ *** _

Yeosang awakened with a jolt. His pillow was soaked with sweat. 

The details of his dream were quickly fading but he was left with an incalculable sense of mourning and loss. 

Seonghwa, he had to see Seonghwa. 

He ran out into the living room, looking toward the kitchen before checking the bathroom. His bedroom door was open and he wasn’t in it. His heart was pounding, he had to see him, find him. The sound of the back door opening and closing garnered his attention and he looked around to see Seonghwa standing there smiling. 

Without thinking, Yeosang ran across the small space and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’re alright. You’re alright.” Yeosang raised shining eyes to Seonghwa who looked back at him with concern plainly etched on his beautiful face. 

“Are you alright? Did you run somewhere?” He couldn’t quite account for Yeosang’s appearance. He was still wearing his pajamas and looked like he had run a marathon. As far as he knew, he was still sleeping. It also wasn’t in his usual slate of actions to hug him first thing in the morning. 

He was relieved beyond words, he almost collapsed with relief. Reality was beginning to settle back in and he looked around more than a little confused. It was the same house he knew and had grown to love. The familiar couch that had proved so comfortable a bed when the ceiling in his room collapsed. The chair he had spent so many hours in doing homework. The table he had eaten countless meals at, the kitchen he had cooked just as many cups of ramyeon and had been learning to cook real food. He realized he was still clinging to a very worried looking Seonghwa but he couldn’t quite make himself let go. He was terrified he would vanish if he released his hold. 

“Yeosang?” Seonghwa reached up and laid his hand on Yeosang’s forehead, checking to see if he had a temperature. He didn’t feel hot, in fact, he felt quite cool if sweaty. “Are you okay?” 

“Am I…?” He could only remember snippets of his dream now. He remembered Seonghwa’s face or could it be because the man was before him now? Had he dreamed of him? Yes, he had definitely been there but what had happened? Why was he so panicked when he woke up? “I think … I think I dreamed about you, something … I don’t know.” 

The sense of panic had faded only to be replaced by confusion. 

Seonghwa smiled and patted his back, “It’s okay, I’m okay. Why don’t you have a nice hot bath? I’ll make you some breakfast, how does that sound?” 

As much as he still didn’t want to take his eyes off of Seonghwa, he couldn’t come up with a good excuse to keep standing there. He slowly let go of him and nodded. Yeosang got some clean clothes and drew himself a bath. Normally he preferred showers but the idea of a nice soak sounded good. He could hear Seonghwa in the kitchen and soon the smell of food floated in. He slumped down in the water, keeping his nose just above the water line. What was it he had dreamed and why was it so devastating? He sank into the water completely, holding his breath for as long as he could before resurfacing. Whatever it was, it was just a dream and he had to shake it off. It was normal for him to forget his dreams upon waking but it wasn’t normal for them to affect him so strongly. If he kept this up, his roommate was sure to think he had gone completely insane.

The next few nights were peaceful and he slept well. Then again, he awoke with a feeling of immeasurable loss. This time it was different, he wasn’t worried for Seonghwa’s loss, it was only a pervasive and intense feeling of missing him. That was patently insane, he had seen him right before he went to bed and he knew that he would see him again when he got home from classes. It was a Tuesday and he would have already left for class. He wanted to see him. 

What in the world was wrong with him lately? He shook himself and got out of bed to get ready for his own day. Seonghwa had left breakfast on the table for him. He always scolded him when he didn’t eat a proper breakfast and he often left breakfast out for him. There was something on the edge of his memory, Seonghwa scolding him for not eating. He tried to grasp it but just like that it was gone. Just then his phone buzzed, signaling a text. It was from Seonghwa, he hurriedly read it.

“The professor is late and I’m bored. Did you sleep well?” 

Yeosang put down his chopsticks and typed back, “I think I had a nightmare.” 

“You’ve been having a lot of nightmares lately. Are you stressed?” 

He tried to think, there wasn’t really anything he could think of that was stressing him overly. School was going well, he was getting good grades. He now had a stable place to live with a roommate he got along well with. “I don’t think so.” 

“I have to go, my professor is here. We’ll talk later.” 

Yeosang brushed his thumb across the smiling picture of Seonghwa that was beside his text. Why was he suddenly so afraid he was going to lose him, that something was going to happen to him? His grandmother tended to go on about how you should always trust your gut and right now it seemed like his gut was screaming at him that something bad was going to happen and it seemed to revolve around Park Seonghwa. 

Park Seonghwa was precious to him. He had a hard time getting to know people and Seonghwa was one of the very few people he had allowed himself to be close to. He couldn’t bear the thought of something bad happening to him, he was his dearest friend. What could he do? 

***

_ A piece of silk bound his wrists, his body ached all over. He didn’t know how long he had been kept hovering on the edge, never enough to let him find release but always enough to keep him leaking and trembling. He could no longer think. Sweat soaked his hair to his head and ran in rivulets over his face, down over his chest. Precum pooled on his stomach.  _

_ A heated kiss found his lips and returned it with abject desperation. “Tell me what you want and I’ll let you cum.” His lover murmured against his lips. He couldn’t quite see his face, he was too close. He could feel his naked cock against his own as he leaned against him to kiss him.  _

_ Still he said nothing, he couldn’t admit it. He couldn’t tell him but he was dying, this was killing him. “Please…”  _

_ “Say it and I’ll give it to you. I’ll give it all to you. I want to hear you say it…” Again he felt the maddening caress of his fingers against the sensitive head of his cock.  _

_ “I can’t- ah! I can’t take it anymore.”  _

_ “You can have it all if you just say it. I won’t unless you tell me you want it.” There was a teasing, demanding note in his familiar voice. Soft but with a deep sonorous undertone to it.  _

_ As he reached the edge yet again, all of his muscles tightened and trembled violently. The sensation receded just enough for the pleasure he craved to fall away, he growled in frustration and finally he said it, “Fuck… me.”  _

_ He made a small sound of triumph and then he pulled the toy he had been teasing him with out and replaced it with the thickness of his beautiful cock. So much better than the toy he had been using, it was so hot. He fucked back against it as it filled him completely. It was far from the first time but this was the first time he made him say it.  _

_ His lover drew back enough to stare into his eyes as he fucked him. He knew those eyes, he knew them as well as his own. He melted into the feeling, letting it envelop and consume him.  _

_ “What do you want, tell me.”  _

_ “Cum inside me.” The last vestiges of his shame had burned away along with his resistance. All that existed now, all that mattered in the world was the man atop him and the delicious feeling of his cock inside of him as he used him, possessing him utterly. The feeling he had been fighting for all day rose again. This time he didn’t stop, his thrusts came harder and faster. With a raw and ravaged cry, Yeosang came. It felt like it would never end. It was so intense.  _

_ Seonghwa leaned back and pounded into him, his thrusts became erratic and he hilted himself. Yeosang could feel wave after wave of his seed filling him. Seonghwa offered him a crooked smile and leaned to kiss him, sucking his tongue and nipping his bottom lip.  _

Yeosang rocked against the cock still buried inside of him. He wanted more, he needed more. He reached down, finding wetness as he rubbed his hard cock through his pajama pants. Without opening his eyes, he shoved them down, grinding against the softness of his sheets. He could still feel that cock inside of him, those long fingers wrapped around his aching prick. “Seonghwa…” he whispered his name as he wrapped his fingers around himself. He didn’t take much. He barely managed to suppress a cry as he came. 

It was only as he lay there panting, sticky and drenched in his own sweat and cum, that he realized exactly what he had dreamed and who had been fantasizing about. He sat bolt upright and looked around his room in a panic. Shit. He shook his head, it was a dream. It was just a dream and everyone knew that dreams were bullshit. It was just some nonsense that his sex deprived sleeping mind thought up. He couldn’t possibly be attracted to his roommate. 

A flurry of images of the man assaulted him, when he had first met him and he had been wearing only a towel, the way his sensual lips parted as he spoke, the feeling of his wiry muscular body beneath his clothes as held him, even the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he drank. No. No, that just wasn’t possible. He wasn’t gay. He had always dated and had sex with girls and, and… No, he was just going to put it out of his head. He was going to get up, have a shower, have his breakfast and go about his day. He started to move and realized he had just cum all over his sheets. Okay, first he was going to change his sheets, then take a shower. This was nothing. It was just an overactive imagination. Dreams were rubbish, they didn’t mean anything. Yep. Everyone knew that. They didn’t mean anything. One night after some serious drinking, he remembered dreaming he was riding a piece of gimbap down a river of pudding while Jo In-Sung yodeled Fire by BTS. There obviously wasn’t any meaning behind that except that maybe he should drink less. 

Okay, it was fine. He was fine. Just get up and get moving and put all of this out of his head. 

With his sheets bundled in his arms, the stickiest parts balled in the center, Yeosang slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked out. He didn’t see Seonghwa, god Seonghwa. No he wasn’t going to think about that. He was just going to … 

“Morning.” Seonghwa said as he padded down the hall from his bedroom. His hair was mussed and he ran a hand through it. How did he manage to look so sexy when just waking up. No! Not sexy, no. Good, he looked good. That was fine. Not sexy, definitely not sexy. 

Yeosang’s eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Need some help with those?” Seonghwa reached out to take the sheets. 

“NO!” Yeosang all but yelled. 

Seonghwa jumped and just looked startled as he stared back, his hands still held halfway up. 

“I mean, no. You don’t have to, I’m fine. I- I’ll just take them.” 

They stood there in awkward and confused silence for several seconds until Yeosang cleared his throat and said hurriedly, “I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

He all but ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, leaving a very puzzled Seonghwa standing in the hallway.

Yeosang closed and locked the bathroom door and for a brief moment thought about pushing the dirty clothes hamper in front of the door but finally decided it was overkill. It wasn’t as if Seonghwa had ever made any sort of move on him and it wasn’t likely he was going to start now just because of Yeosang’s wet dream. Oh god why did it have to be Seonghwa he had a wet dream about and not just the dream but … No. Shit. Just stop thinking about it. He put his pajamas and the incriminating sheets into the washing machine and turned it on. Once he took a shower, all evidence of the previous night’s activities would be gone. No one would be the wiser and he could put it all behind him. In fifty years or so he might even be able to laugh about it … maybe sixty. 

With a heavy sigh, he stepped beneath the shower and closed his eyes, letting the warm water wash his tension away. What was he getting so upset about? It was just a dream. He had dreamed far stranger things. Seonghwa was his best friend and his roommate and he hadn’t ever felt the need to jerk off to him before. It was just the dream, that was all it was. It had been over a year since he had a girlfriend and he was just pent up and his brain just picked the first person who came to mind. But … why did his dream choose to have Seonghwa fucking him instead of him fucking Seonghwa? It wasn’t as if he had ever had sex with a man before and certainly not being fucked. He could almost still remember what it felt like, the fullness, the heat, the way it felt when he came inside of him, the way it pulsed and throbbed. 

Unconsciously, he grabbed at his now hard again cock. He gave a couple of light strokes before he realized what he was doing. He just really needed to get laid, that was obviously what it was. It wasn’t Park Seonghwa. It had nothing to do with Park Seonghwa. 

He tried to keep his mind to the things he used to think about before but Seonghwa just kept creeping back in, the taste of his lips, the way his dark eyes had smoldered when he looked at him, the feeling of his fingers wrapped around him, the sound of his voice. 

In frustration, he reached over and angrily switched the water to cold and yelped as it hit him. He stared at his cock, willing it to go down as he shivered in the cold. There was a knock on the door, “Are you alright?” 

Yeosang shot a baleful glare at the door. Why did he have to be so caring now?! With supreme effort, he steadied his voice, “I’m fine. I just accidentally hit the knob and turned on the cold water.” 

“Okay, I made breakfast. I’ve got to head to class now. I’ll probably be home a bit early.” 

“Have a good day.” 

“You too!” Seonghwa’s bright voice called back to him through the closed door. 

With his teeth chattering, Yeosang turned the warm water back on and sighed in relief as his cock stayed down. Quickly he washed himself and his hair and got out of the shower. It was just as well that Seonghwa had already left because he forgot to bring clean clothes. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Get ready for classes and don’t think about Park Seonghwa.

That would prove to be easier said than done. Why couldn’t one of them be a girl? He wasn’t even his soul mark… 


End file.
